Naruto's final battle
by UZUMAKI NARUTO-KUN7
Summary: The battle that had never happened actually does. Naruto finds himself so close to finding Sasuke when Naruto mysteriously disappears. It is later found that he is captured by Kabuto and Obito and an epic battle between Naruto and Sasuke commences.
1. Chapter 1: Naruto

Naruto could feel his heart beating quickly in his chest. He could feel the excitement raging through his mind as he thought of how close he was to finding Sasuke. Konoha had begun to scent faint traces of where he could be hiding but Naruto just couldn't wait. He needed to find Sasuke himself; with his own hands and to see him with his own eyes.

But as the sun began to set and he couldn't find any other trace besides the one that was recently found. He needed Kiba and Akamaru to help him but they were out on a mission. Kakashi sensei was out as well. Sakura...Sakura-chan was another story. When she heard of the news she retrieted to her room and hadn't left ever since.

Naruto sighed. "Maybe I should just head home."

He hated to admit it but if he were to find Sasuke he would need help. As he walked back to the village he felt completely exhausted. His joy was beginning to fade as well. He had been out all day without a break or something to eat.

He turned the corner and headed straight for Ichiraku.

"Oh, Naruto!" Teuchi called as Naruto took a seat. "Same as usual, right?"

Naruto lay his head down against his head against the counter. "Mm-hm."

Teuchi, beginning to prepare the ramen, turned to face Naruto. "Is something wrong?"

Naruto closed his eyes and rested his head against his arms. "I'm just really tired all of a sudden."

"You were looking for sasuke all day, right? I can understand why you would feel tired?"

"Yeah, but..." Naruto yawned. "I was piped up all day until I came walking back."

Teuchi smiled. "Well, maybe a nice hot bowl of Miso Chashu will do you good."

Naruto smiled a bit and picked up his chopsticks. He was starving but he couldn't seem to pick up his noodles. He felt shacky and everything he looked at seemed blurry. He put his hand against his head to stop everything from spinning. His head felt hot and he could feel beads of sweat falling down his face.

He set his chopsticks down and removed his headband; setting it on the counter. "Old man, can I have a glass of water?"

"Sure, Naruto." Teuchi handed him his water. "Are you sure you're alright?"

He was beginning to feel extremely hot as he sat there. He picked up his glass and drank his water. As he set it down he felt as though everything were spinning around him. He felt himself fall unconscious and everything became black.

Chapter 1-END


	2. Chapter 1:CONTINUED

He awoke to find himself lying on the floor; Teuchi standing over him. "Naruto. Naruto"

Naruto sat up, holding his head. He must have hit it when he fell. "Wh-What happened?"

"You blacked out for a moment. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" He helped Naruto get to his feet.

"No. I'm okay. I just need to rest. That's all." He reached into his pocket for his money.

Teuchi shook his head. "No need. It's on the house."

Naruto turned to find the stool he sat on flung across the room and the bowl of ramen spread along the floor, bowl shattered. "Sorry, old man."

"Don't worry about it. Get on home and rest." He watched Naruto as he left the restaurant with deep concern. "You need to take it easy, Naruto. You've saved the village enough." He thought.

Naruto headed back home feeling dizzy along the way and occasionally bumping into light poles or house walls. "What's going on? I was perfectly fine not long ago."

Opening the door to his house he took off his shoes and closing the door behind him he headed straight for his room. It was a mess as usual but he didn't care. Sitting down on his bed he began to change his clothes. But as he did so he noticed something strange on his arm. A long and extending scratch from his wrist to his elbow. He wasn't sure when he had received it but he was sure it wasn't during training. Just then he became ever more dizzy and fell against his bed. He lay there, gasping for air. It felt as though a huge weight were put against his chest. Then he heard the sound.

Chapter 1- COMPLETE


	3. Chapter 2: What

There was that strange sound again. A strange screeching sound followed by a loud thump. Naruto wanted to get up but he felt pain all over his body. He lay there gasping for breath and tried to sit up, but as soon as he did his legs fell beneath him and he fell to the ground. He felt his shoulder pop as he hit his side. The breath he had left was immediately sent out of him.

That's when Naruto's heart began to beat faster. The sound of footsteps creaking against his wooden floor sent fear running down his spine. He couldn't stand up and that's what scared him the most. Nobody that he knew would be visiting him at this hour and they wouldn't open his door without knocking first.

"Naruto, let's take a walk."

As he heard that voice his first instinct was to attack him, but how could he? He could barely even move. Naruto finally managed to look up to find the 'Masked man' standing above him. "M-Madara...

Madara didn't answer.

"I won't..." Naruto climbed to his feet. "...Let you...destroy..." He created a hand seal. "...Konoha!" He managed to create a clone. "Rasengan!" He threw himself at Madara, extended his arm and sent himself straight for his head.

"How bothersome." He used Sharingan, causing Naruto to slip right through him. Naruto fell against his small coffee table, destroying it, and smashing against the wall. "I guess you'll be a problem if I don't take care of you now." He stepped over to Naruto, who lay cringing on the ground, and pulled out a kunai.

"D-damn..." Naruto struggled to stand up and turned to face Madara.

Madara reached for him, hand extended. "I wouldn't want you causing trouble along the way." He took the kunai and drove it into Naruto's side.

"Khah!" Naruto coughed out blood as he felt the blade pierce deep into his flesh. He tried to speak but he found it too difficult. "I'll just have to use Bijuu mode-"

"Naruto, you can't use Bijuu mode." Kurama spoke to him.

Naruto was inside the eight tri-gram seal. "Wh-why?" Naruto walked on all four across the water and towards the gate where Kurama was held.

"That kunai restricts my chakra."


	4. Chapter 3

"W-what?" Naruto couldn't believe it. What did he mean he wasn't aloud to use Bijuu mode. More than that, why?

"That kunai you were stabbed with was specially made to seal my chakra. At this moment I'm trying to give you some but nothing seems to be working."

Naruto pushed himself to his feet; feeling even more pain course through his blood.

"You can't fight back, Naruto. you're weak as it is."As Kurama spoke Naruto fell once again. Nine-tails opened the gate door and reached his paw out to him. "You've done good."

Naruto had returned to reality. Madara was behind him now and was tying Naruto's hands together. "This is chakra thread. I know how stubborn you can be so I'm taking every precaution."

Naruto closed his eyes in pain thinking, "then all I can do now is to give up?"

Madara bought him to his feet. In an instant Sharingan transported them away from his home and from Konoha.


	5. Chapter 3:coninued

There was a cold and deep abyss in wait for them. It felt almost cave-like to Naruto and he couldn't help but try to find any ray of light. But as he searched he found nothing hinting that there was an outside world. One that he could escape to.

Madara pushed him forward.

Was he really this powerful that Naruto couldn't do a thing but go along with his plot? He had only heard legends of Madara from the jonin, but nobody knew what actually happened.

Madara pushed him again. "Keep moving and stop dawdling."

Naruto let out a chuckle. "What the hell would you expect?"

Madara didn't answer back, but continued pushing him along.

As he stumbled along, Naruto couldn't help but imagine what was beneath that mask. Except he couldn't. He could only see that white, sharingan-like patterns and his eyes through two of the comas peering down at him.

"I see you weren't lying to me."

A second voice came, but Naruto recognized it right away.

Kabuto came from the shadows, his face covered from the hood of that blood-red cloak. "Madara," He sighed. "That's my test subject you're tossing around over there."

"This 'test subject' is Naruto Uzumaki. The nine-tails Jinchuriki.

Kabuto pointed at the kunai in Naruto's side. "You could have been a little less violent. You poisoned him before, right?"

Madara nodded.

Naruto tried to lift his head. Grunting at the attempt. Poisoned? What did they mean by that? "What- what the hell-damn it- what are you going...to do with me?"

Kabuto sighed. "There'll be a lot of time to explain that later."


	6. Chapter 4: Pain

Naruto grunted as Kabuto gripped the kunai."

Madara quickly stopped Kabuto from removing it from Naruto's side. "You wouldn't want Kyuubi to come out, would you?"

Kabuto released the kunai. "Well, I need to treat those wounds to keep him alive."

Madara sighed. "Do as you wish as long as you cause no damage to that kunai. You may remove it but you must put it back."

They both lifted Naruto to his feet and dragged him across the room. It was starting to get brighter and he could see little details in the 'cave'. They were bringing him to what looked like a prison cell with long, metal bars.

Naruto strained his neck to look up and found chains with cuffs hanging from the roof. Naruto dropped his head and groaned in pain as his foot scraped along a sharp rock on the ground. He was loosing so much blood!

Naruto gritted his teeth as they pulled him into the cell and fastened his hands in the chains. He hung there, his toes reaching the ground. His right arm felt like fire. His shoulder had popped earlier and it was becoming stretched out from hanging. Naruto couldn't help but let out a soft whimper. He was in so much pain.

Madara looked up at him. "Kabuto, see to his wounds." He had probably seen a slight tear form in Naruto's eye. Madara left the room; leaving Kabuto to heal Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to think of what he could do.

"Naruto." Kurama growled. "You know I'm not one to give up easy but as I speak I can feel my chakra slowly draining."

It was true, Naruto could notice a small change in the fox. He was leaning against the double-gate and was breathing heavier. The kunai had taken a great toll on Kyuubi.

Naruto frowned. "I'm sorry, friend."

"Naruto." Kabuto nudged his leg. "I need you to stay awake. I wouldn't be able to heal you, otherwise."

He had blacked out for a moment and he didn't realize it. He opened his eyes and found Kabuto with a medic box laying along the floor and a needle with thread in his right hand. "Why-why help me?" It was a stupid question to ask but he needed to know.

"Well," Kabuto gripped the kunai in his left hand and yanked it out. Naruto let out a blood-curdling scream. It hurt so bad!

"Well, we need you to live or the Kyuubi won't have a Jinchuriki. If it doesn't, it'll go on a rampage and destroy everything including us. We need his power in order to win this 4th ninja war.

I would rather die than let you kill everyone! Naruto growled; his eyes flashing between blue and red.

"In order for that not to happen I need to keep you," He dabbed alcohol onto the wound the kunai left, "and the Kyuubi in check." He removed a small, black particle from his cloak and placed it into the wounded area.

Naruto gritted his teeth; hearing Kurama's stress again. Was that a piece of what the kunai was made of?"


	7. Chapter 4: Continued

Kabuto wrapped Naruto's side in a bandage. He looked up at him and smiled. "This is awfully strange, Naruto, isn't it?"

Naruto rose his head with a struggle, gritting his teeth as pain ran through him. He quietly asked, "What?"

Kabuto chuckled. "You're the one in our custody now. It's a strange turn of events, you know. It was hard to leave the tracker on you and more than that, to poison you as well. Especially when you were on high guard. I can't believe you're still looking for Sasuke-kun."

The pain was unbearable! It was burning like fire, but Kabuto had broke him from the uneasy feeling. Did he happen to know where Sasuke-kun was? And what tracker? "G-," Naruto coughed up blood. "Go to hell."

"Hmf." Kabuto looked up at Naruto's shoulder and noticed that a lump stuck out strangely along his shoulder. "Your shoulder's twisted." He removed the cuff on the blond's hand and grabbed hold of his arm. "Hold still." He quickly tugged on it, the sound of a pop echoed in the cave.

"Ghaaaa!" Naruto gasped for air, his eyes wide in shock and pain. He had never known pain this unbearable. Even when he fought Pain of the six paths...

Kabuto rose the boy's arm back and cuffed it. "I'll see you later, Naruto." He stepped out of the cell and closed the door behind him, locking it with a key.

Naruto lowered his head. Why couldn't he do anything? He thought he was stronger than ever now that he trained and studied even harder than before. But now that he faced the enemy they felt to powerful for him. He couldn't do anything now, but why? Why? Why Why? Why?! _Don't I want to become Hokage?_

He walked into the room, returning from long hours of training. It was nearing sunrise and he wanted to rest for a while before he retreated for more experience. _Damn it, my eyes hurt. _He moved up the rocky steps and into the dark room. A tunnel leading to several different rooms stood before him. He turned a corner and noticed a small, glimmering light at the far end of one of them.

_I wonder what's going on in there. _He walked in to find a long and expanding cell, a long shadow within, and the sound of panting inside.


	8. Chapter 5:Unbelievable!

Sasuke stared in surprise at the shadow. Can it...

Taking a few steps closer his eyes widened as the figure began to take form and color. He noticed the blond spiky hair and orange pants. Across his bare chest wrapped a white bandage that was now stained in bright red blood. His head was down, hair covering his eyes and face. But Sasuke noticed the gripped, shining teeth and the sounds of silent cursing with large gasps for air.

"Hmf. The idiot finally did it." Sasuke silently told himself. He turned around to enter a thin hallway where several doors were lined up against the side. At the end there was a single room and Sasuke walked toward that one in particular. Passing a few rooms he could hear others moving around in the background, behind those doors.

Suigetsu, putting on his shirt, walked out. "Sasuke-kun, you're back already? What time is it?"

Sasuke ignored his question. "Shut up. Is Madara back?"

Suigetsu walked by his side, fluffing his blue hair. "Tsk. I don't know. I was asleep, 'kay?" He yawned.

"I work with idiots." He kept walking and finally made it to the back and knocked on a closed door. "Oi, Madara."

The click of a lock sounded and the door slowly creaked open. "What is it?" He stepped out and closed the door behind him. Sasuke whipped his arm, pointing it to the opposite side of the hallway.

Suigetsu leaped out of the way, slamming against the wall behind him, hitting his head. "Oi! Baka, watch where you're swinging."

He didn't pay attention. "You actually did it? When?"

"Last night when you were training." He passed through Sasuke, walking toward the cell.

Suigetsu quickly followed behind; passing into two doors, spreading the news to Karin and Jugo who were still half asleep. "Hey, that Madara guy actually did it. He caught the nine tails Jinchuuriki." The others burst out of their rooms and hurriedly followed.

"Sasuke-kun is it true? Did he actually do it?" Karin ran to Sasuke and grabbed his arm. Hearts in her eyes.

Once again, Sasuke ignored them. He followed Madara to where he had stopped in front of the cell.

Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu rushed to the cell, excitement radiating off of them. Suigetsu spoke first.

"Whoa!" He liquefied, sliding through the bars. "Ahaha! Look, look. He actually pulled it off!" He stared in curiosity at the boy, turning his head to the side, trying to see his face underneath all the blond hair.

Naruto had stopped silently cursing but continued to breath in short, gasping breaths.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke barked.

He waved his hand at the Uchiha. "Whatever. I do what I want." He moved out his hand, gripping Naruto's pants, he shook it roughly. "Hey. Yo, are you awake?" He stared at Naruto's side where blood was seeping through his bandage. He reached out and poked it.

Naruto whipped his legs forward furiously and hissed in pain.

Madara sighed. "Suigetsu, stop tormenting him."

Suigetsu turned. "Yo, isn't that bad to be hanging like that. He's loosing a lot of blood, any medic ninja would know that."


	9. Chapter 5: Continued

Sasuke faced him. "What do you mean?"

"That damn Kabuto. What's he trying to do?" Madara shook his head and slid through the cell's bars, bringing Sasuke with him. "Sasuke, help me with this."

The two of them lifted Naruto's arms out of the cuffs and dragged him to the opposite end of the room.

Suigetsu followed several inches behind. "Hey."

Sasuke glanced behind his shoulder. "Get out."

"What the hell?" He turned around and exited the bars, doing the same as Jugo and Karin. Staring in content through the bars.

Karin smiled. _His chakra is so warm. Almost like sunlight._

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Suigetsu elbowed her.

"Nothing, y-you b-bastard." She vigorously stepped on his foot.

"Ow!"

"Shut up, you two." Madara sighed. Turning back to Sasuke he said, "Set him down over here."

The two of them placed him in a sitting position onto a wooden-like bed frame. long chains clutched to the ground were clamped onto his wrists and ankles.

Madara shook Naruto's shoulder, attempting to wake him from mindlessness. "Sasuke, check if his eyes are open."

Sasuke knelt down on one knee and pulled the blond hair upward, allowing him to see the boy's eyes. They were open, but they looked dull. The shine in the usual blue tint had vanished. "Yeah, they're open, but he's out of it."

"Is he still bleeding?"

The Uchiha looked at Naruto's side. "No." He got to his feet and smacked the boy across the head. "Wake up, loser."

Madara grabbed his hand before there could be a second hit. "Leave him be. He'll come to his senses in his own damn time."

With that the two left the cell and turned the corner, leaving the room. Taka followed closely behind.


End file.
